


What It Takes To Love Her

by Lavender_Inkwell



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angus is Kalen's son theory, Canonical Character Death, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Rebellion, Tragic Romance, Weddings, no betas we die unedited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23517922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Inkwell/pseuds/Lavender_Inkwell
Summary: A story about Magnus Burnsides and the love of his life. How they met, fell in love, fought against Governor Kalen, and how Magnus will get along without her.  I'm hoping this will be really sweet but also it will be pretty bittersweet in later chapters. For the most part this takes place in Raven's Roost. Sorry if my summary isn't the best, this is my first fic and I'm still learning.
Relationships: Julia Burnsides/Magnus Burnsides, Magnus Burnsides & Carey Fangbattle, Magnus Burnsides & Merle Highchurch & Taako
Comments: 11
Kudos: 12





	1. Skipping Lessons for Apple Pie

**Author's Note:**

> This has not been beta-read so please let me know if I made any super obvious or glaring mistakes!

Raven’s Roost was a bright and cheerful city full of wonderful craftspeople and good mead. Though the city was carefully planned and laid out to be as sturdy and welcoming as possible, it was not a city to visit if you were afraid of heights. The sprawling city was connected by various bridges suspended between trees and the staggered series of cliffs. There was almost always music playing, with pleasant breezes bringing the rustle of leaves and ocean waves.

Magnus Burnsides hadn’t lived here long; it had only been about a year but he could no longer imagine living anywhere else. His apprenticeship was going quite well, Mr. Waxmen was a skilled, albeit gruff teacher. Sure, Magnus was older than most apprentices at 21, but he was naturally so skilled with wood, and wiling to learn and word hard than no one felt the need to call him anything else. Plus, the boy didn’t falter at Julia’s teasing like some others.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Roughly a year ago he had woken up in his little apartment, just one bridge away from the Craftsman Corridor. The quilt draped over him was worn, and warm, and familiar to him. His grandfather’s knife was safely tucked away into his left boot at the foot of his bed, just like always. Sunshine coupled with a brine-flavored breeze gently woke Magus from his sleep and he felt so a home in place he had only lived in for about a month. Getting up Magnus headed to his small kitchen and for a moment he was startled by the silence. **Shouldn’t the others be up by now? What others Magnus? You live alone. You’ve always lived alone.** Shaking his head to clear away the weird feeling, he ate an apple for breakfast; cooking had never really been his thing anyway. There was a note in his own uneven handwriting on the table:

Apprenticeship Interview today at Hammer and Tongs. Ask for Steven Waxmen. You’ve got this buddy!

Mr. Waxmen had greeted Magnus warmly, telling him that the woman who suggested they meet had already covered the cost of the apprenticeship so the only thing to worry about was actually learning the skills needed to be a master carpenter. Magnus didn’t remember the woman who set up the meeting but he must have met many people during the move. After all Raven’s Roost was on the coast, far from the inland town he had grown up in. For that first six months he chopped and stacked lots of firewood. There was also lessons about the tools of the trade, as well as trips to meet the other local craftspeople. There was a lovely day spent with the weavers from Weaving & Whispers. Two lovely ladies who laughed and gossiped as they made incredible woven pieces. They used grasses, sticks, ribbons, and even long, thin strips of wood to craft baskets, bags, cradles and even hats. Magnus had spent a day with them learning about the types of wood they used, how they liked it cut, what was too thick and how important it was for the pieces to be as long as possible. Steven had Magnus practice with a stack of apples. By the sixth apple Magnus had gotten the hang of it and managed to slice the peel off as one big strip. That’s when he met her for the first time.

Julia Waxmen had been visiting one of her school friends who had left Raven’s Roost to get married. Hannah had asked Julia to be a midwife when she got pregnant and the kindhearted brunette had stayed until the baby could hold his little head up on his own. Finally returning home she laughed to find her father’s new apprentice sitting by a bowl of peeled apples with an expression of focus that was too-serious for the task. “With a stare like that, why even use the knife to peel them?”

Quickly looking up, Magnus dropped the apple he had been peeling, nicking his thumb in the process. Laughing he put his wounded thumb to his mouth and waved with his free hand. “Hail, and well met!” In a swift, practiced motion he closed his grandfather’s pocket knife and picked up the apple. Julia laughed at him, shaking her head a bit. “You should probably clean that cut before touching any more apples.” Stepping closer she took the bowl of naked fruit and rested it against her hip thoughtfully. “Why don’t you follow me? We can wash your hand and these apples at the same time. Maybe I’ll bake them as a treat for Pops and his new apprentice tonight.” Following her through the door that connected Hammer & Tongs with the Waxmen house he was still absently nursing his thumb. “I’m the new apprentice, actually; Magnus Burnsides. You must be Julia then, right?”

She nodded as she set the bowl on the kitchen counter. “That I am. I hope you like apple pie, because I’m not really giving you a choice in desserts here.” That smile was so bright and playful, with a mischievous undertone that it made Magnus’ heart flutter a little. Of course he wouldn't realize that for another few months. For now, he appreciated the gentle way she bandaged his thumb, as she picked on him good-naturedly for letting her fuss over such a little cut. “Besides” she added once she released his hand, “with rough hands like yours I’m sure this cut is the least of your concerns. Maybe being a midwife for six months has made me soft… If you tell Pops that I said that I will let you choke on apple seeds. You're welcome by the way.”

Magnus thanked her with a laugh and a genuine smile. For all her teasing Julia coud have just let Magnus bandage up his own thumb. He assured her that Steven wouldn’t know his daughter was such a sweetheart, then he tried to head back to his work for the day. With all of the practice apples peeled he was supposed to start cutting the thin wooden strips for Ingrid and Meridiana. Julia shook her head with a roll of her eyes. “No, I think you’re playing hooky for the rest of the day. I’ll need help kneading pie crust.” A bright smile covered Magnus’ face. He loved baked goods and couldn’t not help when asked. Plus, it was a welcome change to not being allowed to help in the kitchen. **You’ve always been allowed to cook Magnus. You’ve just been too busy moving to Raven’s Roost to learn.** Shaking off the odd feeling that came with that thought, the two of them focused on making pie. Even with his rough, freshly bandaged hands he was surprisingly delicate with the dough, something Julia noticed with a smile. As a blacksmith herself she appreciated that sort of balance in a person.

In the end it turned out there were enough apples for a family-sized pie along with two smaller hand pies that would make a great addition to a working lunch. Julia also made a simple stew for dinner, questioning the new apprentice as she cooked. They had shared a laugh when Magnus tried to sneak a taste and she had rapped his knuckles with her wooden spoon. Instead of pulling away, he slurped his stolen spoonful loudly before joking that she had damaged his working hands. Steven Waxmen returned that evening to a warm dinner with an extra guest, and his daughter’s warm smile. He noticed the way Magnus’ compliments on the food came easily and nodded to himself. That was a boy who would treat his craft and his customers with good old rustic hospitality, something this city would never be tired of.


	2. Election Won, Raven's Roost: Zero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's election day in Raven's Roost, what could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might be a little clunky becasue I was trying to set the stage for a lot of things that will come up later in the fic. Clunkiness aside though, I like how this chapter feels. Still un-beta'ed so please be nice.

Election day in Raven's Roost was a community event full of discussion, gossip, and waiting. There was mead, served warm or with ice, fresh baked goods and plenty of food. Voting happened in batches as families showed up whenever they wanted; there was no rush since the votes wouldn't be counted until sundown. There were tons of little games to keep the littlest ones occupied while everyone nineteen or older voted.

This year there were only two nominees instead of the usual three: Marissa and Kalen. There was a man, Renald, who had campaigned every voting as a joke, saying that people needed to laugh to vote with a clear head. His speeches were mostly jokes. One year all of Renald's speeches had been him reading stories to anyone who would listen. This year however, he was in Neverwinter to support his daughter at the Continental Craftsman Showcase. Magnus was more curious about the showcase than the voting, having only lived her for a year anyway.

When Magnus tried to ask his mentor about he showcase Steven laughed. "Boy, you are nowhere near the time to start thinking about the Contiental Craftsman Showcase. When and if, you get good enough, I'l tell you all about it." So it was a test of skill, Magnus could appreciate that, but he still wanted to know more about it.

Turning to the warm mead station Magnus grabbed a glass, left a kind tip and went to ask Ingrid about the showcase. Seated between the two women he watched Julia start making nail rings for a few kids. Her hair was tied up and the clang of her hammer was easily heard over the chatter of the crowd. Ingrid noticed him watching in awe and just laughed. "Sweetheart why don't you go watch up close if the art draws you in that much. 'Sides," Ingrid said pointedly, "she got certified at the showcase last year. Julia will tell you more about it than I could." When he tried to play off the interest Ingrid gave him a knowing look. She hadn't known him long but she understood him well and was growing rather fond of him. Taking his glass with him Magnus joined the crowd of children watching Julia work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Governor was more of a title than anything else. A mayor with a better house and just slightly more power. Some things a governor could change on their own and some things would be put to a discussion in city hall, and some things would even be put to a vote if it was needed. The position had a term of seven years but you could run again and if Raven's Roost liked you enough, the postition could last until your death.

The two candidates had similar platforms with different focuses on how to improve the city. Marissa wanted to focus on the connection between Raven's Roost and the surrounding ocean. She wanted school children to be able to learn about their histories and surroundings in a more hands-on manner. She was in her mid-fourties with soft grey edges to her otherwise sunny blonde hair. Her voice was motherly and her hands had raised many children, not just her own. Marissa was not crafty herself but she adored and admired anyone who populated the Craftsman Corrider. Most of the younger voters would have known her their entire lives. Her oppenent was Kalen, a man in his thirties who was well spoken and newly married. He had gone to an elite boarding school in Phandelin's sister city, Phaedrin and returned home with a strong desire to please. Kalen was an incredibly hard worker and would make a calm, collected representative of the city when needed. No one really knew much about him besides that, he was a quiet, private type of guy. His wife had been basking in being a newlywed and hadn't been terribly social in a few months.

Tonight however both Marissa and Kalen were sitting together on the little stage waiting for the results. Both were dressed in their nicest to put on a good show in case they won. Next to them sat the most important people to each candidate: Arthur, Marissa's oldest and Amber, Kalen's wife. Amber had a bright smile as got food for herself and her husband. Several people noticed that she had only picked up one glass of mead and curious whispers with knowing looks were soon added to conversations.

As the sun set all of the talking slowly stopped and faces turned towards the stage. The votes had finally been counted. Once the new governor was announced, planning would start for a welcome dinner at the governor's mansion. Raven's Roost as a whole would never shy away from an opportunity to get together and have a good time. Marissa had nodded in acceptance when her name was not the one called. She shook hands with her opponent and hugged Amber with a pleased smile. Arthur shook both Amber and Kalen's hands and escorted his mother offstage.

One of the first things Kalen did after thanking everyone for thier votes, was announce that his family would not be opening the governor's mansion for a welcome dinner. The second was to say that anyone who wanted to discuss anything with him should go through town hall as opposed to knocking on his front door as other governors had allowed. In the moment people were more upset about the dinner than anything else, but looking back his entire acceptance speech should have been the first clue...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter! I still don't have a set updating schedule but I am hoping to have the next chapter out sometime next week. Also if you picked up on my clues, yes Kalen's wife is pregnant ^_^ Comments are always appreciated, thank you so much for reading!


	3. Embers in a Woodshop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of the evil Governor Kalen and the start of Magnus falling in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So voting day is in the third month of the year and I headcanon that Faerun has a 13 month year. I went over this chapter myself 3x but please kindly let me know if I have made any sort of grave spelling mistakes or anything.

A few months after voting day Julia got a letter from the governor's mansion. Laughing, she made her way over to Magnus's place. "Mags! Look at this, Amber wants me to have lunch with her like we were school friends or something." Magnus nodded as if he was only barely paying attention but his carving had slowed, proving how much he was actually listening, Julia sat herself up on his counter before continuing. 

"I mean, of course I'm going to go. She probably just wants me to update the gate but doesn't want it to seem like a big deal. I mean, it makes sense with how little Kalen wants people around the governor's mansion." She shrugged but there was a little sadness in her voice. Magnus handed her the duck he had been carving. "I doubt he'll keep everyone out forever." 

Julia laughed as she took the duck. "What is with all of the ducks? You've made so many." Magnus just shrugged and replied "I dunno." Suddenly he looked a little far-away which happened more often that either of them would like to admit. Finally he looked back up at her. "I guess I just like them." With a nod she slipped the duck into her apron pocket. "Well every craftsman has a signature. Don't worry about it Magnus, I like ducks too." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The gate seemed fine and was already unlocked when Julia showed up for lunch. The front door was unlocked as well and the smell of lunch wafted from the kitchen. Having grown up in Raven's Roost Julia knew her way around the mansion well enough; once a year the schoolchildren would tour the house as they learned about the history of the city. Of course Kalen had canceled the tours... 

Amber startled when Julia stepped into the kitchen but quickly relaxed when she saw the blacksmith. As Amber turned to greet her guest the true reason for the visit also became obvious; she was expecting. She handed Julia a plate and invited her to sit down at the little table by the window. "I hope you don't mind. I know Hannah too, and she said you would only midwife once but I... Well, Kalen is worried about outside influences and I just didn't want to try and have this baby alone."

Julia didn't answer right away, wondering what Amber meant by outside influences. She looked around the room as she ate and thought about what ws being asked of her. Amber's fingers tapped on the edge of her plate in an almost nervous rhythm. Finally Julia nodded. "Yeah okay. I mean there are other midwives here, in Raven's Roost, so why me?" Amber shifted in her seat, glancing out the window quickly. 

"Well, you were reccomended with a wonderful review.. And you live closer to me than those others, which means you could be here faster if anything happened." The opposite was implied as well, that Julia could also leave faster than anyone else. Picking up on that the blacksmith sat up a little straighter and put a rough, yet gentle hand over her hosts. "If that's the case, I'd be honored to help."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It started with the schoolchildren. First the tour of the governor's mansion was cancelled, then it was the tour of city hall, and soon all field trips were cancelled. Then it was the smaller merchants, no longer allowed in the square during pubic events, without a permit. Within a month the permits stopped being given and merchant stalls couldn't set up even if they gave things away without selling them. More profits were cut and more events were cancelled until there was almost nothing for the people of Raven's Roost to do during the week except school, work, or the oldest tradition of sitting and gossiping. 

The rumors of course were mostly about Kalen who aside taking away everything people could look forward to, had become much more closed in over the past few months since the election. Some of the shared rumors however were about the handsome new carpenter, or Amber, who no one had seen since voting day. Some rumors were even about a certain blacksmith who seemed a bit distracted lately while she worked. 

The blacksmith in question approached Magnus one afternoon, needing his help with a new project. "Mags! So I know you've fixed some chairs recently. Broken spindles right? Think your big hands could make some smaller spindles? Like for a completly random example, spindles smal enough for a crib?" Magnus was abut to agree, happy he could help, but he did a double-take at he example. "For a crib?" He asked, still smiling. 

"Yeah, I mean sure let's roll with that example." 

"Can I ask whose crib? I like to be able to personalize things when I can. These big hands are getting better at details after all." He chuckled. Julia laughed as well but it seemed a little distant. "Well I never said it was actually a crib, that was an example." 

**Roundabout talking with "examples"... remind you of anyone?** Magnus shook that thought away easily -though he would lay up all night trying to remember if he knew anyone else who exclusively asked for favors in that same way. "Okay, this completely theoricetial, not-really-a-crib crib... who would it not be for?" With a casual shrug Julia looked over his workbench at the chair he was working on, and the duck that sat next to it.

"It's a surprise." 

"The crib? Or who's going in it?" 

"Both I guess, Mags."

"Yeah okay Jules, just give me some measurements and I'll see what I can do." Magnus offered her a notebook and pencil with a smile. Making a crib was new. Important too, it was a tiny baby's first home outside of thier mother. If anything it made him even more excited to start this new project. Halfway through the build Julia said the unnamed person who may or may be recieving the crib wanted it to have handles and be seperate from it's base. The reasoning was so that it could turn into storage for the kid as he grew up. 

Julia pushed her projects around and soon took a long weekend off to deliver the crib, finished just in time. Magnus, for his part, hoped that the crib would be well recieved. When she returned everything about her seemed a little brighter, even though the evening was foggy and grey. After telling her father as much as she could she followed the latern lights across the proper bridge. When the door she knocked on opened she didn't even let him invite her inside before she blurted "Hey Burnsides, dinner, Friday? It's a date so I'm hoping you're free."

Two months passed with little fanfare aside from a few more dinners shared between people who had quicky become more than friends, but not yet lovers in a physical sense. Julia still took secret lunches at the governor's mansion whenever Kalen was away; he was still concerned about outside influences and probably wouldn't apporve of their meetings. She didn't mind sneaking around because she felt it was her duty to check up on Amber and the baby as often as she coud. 

The end of the year celebration was surpisingly allowed in full force; even more surprisingly, Kalen and Amber attened. Amber was holding a little boy who seemed very alert for only being a few months old. She went home earlier in the night than her husband to put the little one to bed. Most people were quite surprised, having not even known that she was pregnant. Magnus noticed the baby and shared a look with Julia. When she nodded in response to his silent question he grinned. It seemed for that night like Kalen might be loosening it and that all of his wild and crazy changes were just him trying to settle into being governor. Most new governors did make changes to try and prove themselves. Things however, would only get worse in the coming year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone have any ideas who the baby is? I'd love to know what you all think. I am so sorry this chapter is like a week late! I was having an awful time trying to write it. Horrible writer's block aside, I am trying to have the next chapter posted by next Wednesday. Comments and kudos are always appreciated! Thank you so much for reading ^_^


	4. A Raven Rebellion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The actual rebellion against Mad Governor Kalen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW/ CW for domestic abuse in this chapter. Not explictly depicted but heavily hinted at, so keep yourself safe. ^_^  
> Also I did not get super in depth with the rebellion part so there shouldn't be violence in this; it's all implied.

After the new year it started with the mead or rather, a complete lack of it. Kalen instilled a prohibition across the city. All the mead already made or actively brewing was shipped to neighbouring cities. Then people were told to move out if they wanted to continue making mead. Outraged conversations were held over tea then, to keep with new laws. As angry as most were some argued that maybe Kalen was just extremely misguided in his attempts to help the city.

Magnus spent his evenings either with his mentor, Julia, or with the weavers that had become so dear to him. Tonight both he and Julia were sitting in Ingrid and Meridana's living room with a mugful of tea. It had started as a way to see the young couple together but the conversation soon moved to a more angry territory.

"We should do something!" Julia said for the umpteenth time tonight. "Force him to come to a town meeting so he can see for himself the trouble he's caused." She was holding her mug with both hands to keep from balling them into fists.

Meridana nodded. "We should do something, but I think we might be edging past a town meeting. Though, I'm not sure what the next step would be." She and her wife were sitting in matching rocking chairs but Ingrid was sitting still in hers. Ingrid nodded and chimed in "whatever the next step is, the Roost should be careful Kalen wont see it as a threat."

Magnus had been absently staring into his mug while the women shared ideas but some of the words settled deep into his brain and his ears started ringing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**"I know Cap'nport doesn't want us to interfere, but Lup that's why I'm asking you for help. We can't keep letting them get treated like this!" It was getting towards the end of this cycle and Magnus could not just stand aside anymore. Lup sighed and put a gentle hand on one of his arms.**

**"You're asking me to break a direct order from our captain, ignore my duties of studying the Light, and help you start a rebellion only a few months before the Hunger tries to kick our asses again?" Hearing it in that wording, Magnus shifted his weight uncomfortably from foot to foot. Lup laughed and pulled her wand out of her boot. "Why didn't you ask two months ago?! Let's grab Ko and Barry too."**

**With relief flooding him and giving way to adrenaline, Magnus chased the blonde elf back to the ship. They had the Light so this cycle was safe. Now it was time to really save it.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The ringing in his ears stopped suddenly at the wall that seemed to hide pieces of his memory and Magnus looked up, serious. "Why sit through this for six more years? Why not just get rid of him now? Force him out of office and change things back to the way they were?"

Ingrid and Meridana exchanged looks while Julia played over the idea. Meridana stopped rocking for a moment, the chair creaking slightly. "I mean that's a noble idea but if we did that, why even vote someone new in? It would be almost a disrespect to the office and title dear. I admit, it is tempting to think about but not advisable in practice dear." After that the topic was dropped and after tea cups were emptied and washed the blacksmith and the carpenter headed to their respective homes. People still talked and solutions were brought up and shot down easily. The spark that truly started the fire within the Roost happened suddenly, a month and a half later.

It was an exceptionally briney and rainy afternoon when there was a hurried knock on Magnus' front door. Julia stood on his step, looking ready to run at a moment's notice; angry tears burning in her eyes. "Maggie I need the cart and your arms. You can't ask and we have to go now; be ready for a fight." With a nod he went to hitch up the cart, and follow Julia to where he was needed. "So where are we going?" He asked, letting Julia drive. She was tense and it worried him to see the tears welling up in her eyes.

"We're taking Amber and the baby to her parents. He's been hitting her, Maggie... I snuck over for lunch today and she's got a huge shiner. You grab her things and the baby's things. I'm going to help with the heavy lifting too but someone needs to be able to protect her if Kalen comes home early." Magnus's hands balled into fists and he nodded.

"I'm happy to help."

Julia rushed upstairs to help Amber pack, the cart parked outside of the sunroom by the kitchen. Magnus was quiet as he loaded baby books and clothes into the crib. He had made the base collapsable which would also save space on the trip. He wondered how long this had been going on and felt his blood boil. By some stroke of luck Kalen didn't return until they were safely two hours onto their journey. It was a two day trip to the small cottage owned by the McDonald's but Kalen had never been and wouldn't be able to follow his wife here.

The gold-hearted crafts-couple stayed the night at the insistence of their hosts. Magnus helped set up a new nursery the next day, and even held the baby during his little nap. Despite the situation he felt happy; Amber and Angus were safe now. He also was just in awe of how easily and fiercely Julia also protected those in need. Magnus watched her reassure Amber while they cleaned the kitchen and smiled to himself. Amber's mother had been secretly saving up for her grandson to go to a fancier school as soon as he was old enough, which was one less thing for her daughter to worry about.

On the ride home Julia calmed herself by tying up her hair carefully, and occasionally kissing her boyfriend's shoulder. "You know what Mags? You're right; let's run this asshole out of his position... Out of town if we can." 

By the time they returned, the whole town knew what had happened. As expected Kalen was pissed and his anger is how everyone figured out what had happened. Apparently he questioned and threatened all of the midwives, the clerics and other non-godly healers in town. Enough was enough.

Without knowing why he knew what to say Magnus helped inspire the town and plan everything out. He insisted on planning even though it was his style. "Things like this, you can't just rush into. If we just barge in more people can get hurt and that's the opposite of the point here." Steven Waxmen, proud of the commitment from his apprentice, became head of planning. After months of planning and whispered conversations, and newer angerier rule changes it was time.

At the beginning Kalen outwitted their every move but soon he started swinging fists himself. He also had hired guards, old friends of his from school with all the fight they could bring. To truly describe how everything went down and resolved, would take so much away from the songwriters and storytellers who would talk about the Raven Rebellion. In the very end, it was Julia who gave the order to not kill him. In the end it was Julia, holding Magnus's hand and echoing his words, who told Kalen to never show his slimy face in the city again. In the end Magnus made sure everyone who fought with him, along with all those who stayed hidden were okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! How many of you picked up my hints for Ango being Kalen's son? It's quickly become my favorite fan theory so I had to write it in. Also, Magnus doesn't actually remember the flashback in the middle, I just wanted to add it in.Thank you for reading this far!! Comments and kudos are very much appreciated!


	5. Winning and What Happens Next

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that the rebellion is over the citizens of Raven's Roost can rebuild and get back to their lives. Some people can even start a new chapter in their lives, such as the Waxmans and a one Magnus Burnsides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> High fluff in this chapter! I thought I'd give a warning for the squealy fluff readers like myself. ^_^ Also I didn't have the brain for editing at all so there might be some mistakes.

The healers, clerics, and midwives spent three days going around to heal the fighters and make plans to heal the minds as well. The schoolteachers made rounds to check on all of the children and their parents. People signed up to clean up and fix up parts of the Roost that had gotten dirty or damaged during the fighting. Magnus and the Waxmans laughed as they carried the rest of Kalen's things out of the mansion. The left it all on a cart on the outskirts of town in case Kalen was still close enough to want it. A week later Magnus personally helped Marissa move into the Governor's mansion. After taking the two days of sleep to adjust to her new house, Marissa opened up the guest dining room for a welcome dinner, potluck style so anyone could bring a dish to eat or some dishes to eat off off. All day people flitted in and out of the mansion, eating and chatting, laughing, even helping Marissa unpack and decorate. It was such a welcome change for Julia to hear the mansion so full of laughter again.

As quickly as things had gone wrong, and as quickly as they had been fixed, Raven's Roost did take some time to recover. Rule changes had to be changed back, letter sent to the brewers who had moved out inviting them back home. Injuries healed and the children were taken down to the ocean to learn and explore. The few people that had been lost in the unexpected fight to remove Kalen were celebrated after they were buried, at sea tradtionally. Being a city of cliffsides ocean burials just made more sense. 

For Magnus, celebrating their success actually meant a nerve-filled conversation in the shop. The window was open and the whole backroom smelled like woodstain and stew. A mere hour ago there had been more shared kisses than shared spoons. Now Magnus hummed to himself as he worked the stain into the pieces of a desk that sat across the workbench. The song was one he hummed often, but he could never remember the name or where he learned it but it had become a big part of his craft. Another habit that lived in the workshop was his drive to do things his own way. Some would say staining before assembly was a waste of time but for him, it was an extra detail that was worth the effort and possible touch ups. The care he put into all of his woodwork made other people smile and that made it all worth it. 

There was a knock on the doorway of the woodshop and Magnus set the brush down on the waiting rag before getting up to greet his mentor. "Steven, thank you for stopping by. The meadmakers are still, well making but I was gifted a nice bottle of brandy if I can tempt you, sir." Steven laughed heartily from behind his mustache and accepted with a nod. 

"Sure boy. I'll only be a little tempted, as you said this was important." 

Magnus gave a nervous laugh as he found two mugs that wasn't filled with sawdust or stain. The bottle was pulled from under his workbench and a liberal splash was poured for each man. The bottle returned to its hiding spot and Magnus leaned against the work table to allow his mentor the chair. "You could probably see this coming, from a mile away. I'm not a subtle man and I don't hide my feelings y'know?" He sipped from his mug before continuing. "It's Julia. I uh.." He rubbed the back of his neck, calming himself. Where had the sudden nervousness come from?

Steven hid his knowing smile behind a sip of his own mug. It was good brandy. When his apprentice got that far-away look he slurpped the next sip to catch his attention. At the noise Magnus looked up and nodded. "Mr. Waxman, sir, I would like your blessing, awknowlegement, whatever you deem necessary for me to marry your daughter." 

"I'm surprised she hasn't already asked you. I only have one condition." Magnus' head snapped up. "No, don't worry this isn't a shovel talk. Once you two get back from your honeymoon, you will be a full partner at the shop. More responsibilities and direct relations with the customers. Think you can handle all of that, son?" The grin on Magnus' face was answer enough.

When he asked Julia it was over the clangs of her own work, unplanned and a little rushed in his typical style. There had been plans made between cups and glasses of tea but they were blown aside. Julia had dropped her tongs, the plaque she had been shaping clattering loudly against the anvil. Magnus gave an apology he clearly didn't mean and asked again now that she could hear him properly. "Rush into all things do you? I was gonna make a ring next week and ask you." She laughed. "So I s'pose that makes my answer pretty clear huh?" Their giddy laughter ruined the kiss that would have otherwise been a movie poster moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so sorry that this chapter is like 2 weeks late. I got totally sucked into another project of mine! I know this chapter is a little short, but next chapter is going to be the wedding. Thank you all again so much for reading. Comments are always appreciated ^_^


	6. Woodwork and Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's about time for a wedding don't you think?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!!  
> Still unbeta'd so there might be some spelling/ grammer errors. If you kindly point them out I'll fix them asap! 
> 
> Quick note: Reorx is a neutral god of craft which I though suited a cleric in Raven's Roost well.

Tradition in Raven's Roost dictates that weddings are an outdoor event. Most couples raise tents or use the pavillions around town hall; smaller affairs might just lay out blankets on the new couple's lawn. Magnus wanted to build an archway for them to get married under but he also wanted something more fitting for the wedding of folk hero without being cocky. While sketching up his plan it grew larger and larger until the plans for an entire gazebo covered his workbench.

Turning in for the night he left the plans on his workbench, hoping to come back to them with a fresh eye in the morning. Julia had made stew and pies in Steven's kitchen. She preffered cooking in the house she grew up in, even though most nights now she slept at Magnus's house. Steven Waxmen kept giving his apprentice pointed looks as they their bowls of stew, the pie cooling on the counter. Hiding his smile behind his mug Magnus waited until dessert to address the looks. "If you're trying to get me to ask her, sir, I already have." Julia smiled at him as she set the plates of pies on the table. "I said yes Papa, don't worry. I wouldn't let a chance like that pass by." 

Looking at his plans with a fresh eye the next morning Magnus cleaned up his plans on a new sheet of paper. Sketching it out was his least favorite part but for this it was very helpful. He could plan out all metal pieces, allowing his wife to be to help make the gazebo. Before he could clue Julia into his wedding ideas, he needed a permit. Submitting everything he needed and waiting was annoying but he was used to waiting. When it got approved he brought the plans to Julia's part of the shop. He was greeted by a warm kiss and a piece of twine slipped onto his hand. Julia took a few measurement and announced that she was making his ring for him, no agruments allowed. 

Most of Raven's Roost would be invited, along with Hannah and her family. Of course, since this was an outdoor event, people would show up even without an invite. Julia also sent an invitation to Amber, for her and the baby. For a while neither woman knew if Amber would return to the Roost.

Ingrid and Meridiana wove a few vases to fill with flowers to place along the aisle leading to the gazebo. They also hung around while Magnus built, keeping him company and occasionally handing him nails. Steven dug out his wife's old veil, knowing that Julia wouldn't fit into the dress itself; her mother had been a wisp of a thing. Julia cried when her father gave it to her one evening, about a month before the wedding. He gave Magnus his old suit which was only a little tight in the arms. The fighter turned carpenter shed tears over that as well, thanking his mentor profusely. Time passed quickly for everyone except the soon-to-be-wedded couple. Magnus was so excited it felt like time exsisted underwater for him. 

One night a few weeks until the big day he woke up with a start and burst into tears. Julia woke up, sitting up to soothingly rub at his shoulder. "Mags? Is it another nightmare?" He shook his head, rubbing at his eyes with the heel of his hand. "I just... I feel like someone really important is going to be dissapointed that they missed my wedding." There was a quiet moment before he sniffled. "And I can't think of who wont be there. I don't remember--...." Julia replaced the hand on his shoulder with a few gentle kisses. This was not the first night he woke up crying for someone he couldn't recall. Despite adjusting well these past few years, Magnus' memory was still full of holes no one could explain. 

"Do you want to want to set up a few extra chairs then? In case this important person shows up?" Julia asked softly. At first his lack of memory irrated her, how could someone know so little about their own life? Now it just worried her. What could a 26 year old person have gone through to lose so much of their past? Magnus nodded, taking a shaky breath. Pulling the blacksmith into his arms he smiled into her hair. "Yeah. Six extra chairs might be a good idea." Julia looked up. "Six? Why that many?" When her fiance hestiated, she kissed him and the worry on his face faded. "You know what, it doen't matter.Six extra chairs, I'll tell your psudo-aunts to update the seating." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ingrid sat in the front row, her wife playing the mother-of-the-groom role, or well aunt-of-the-groom role by walking Magnus up the aisle to the gazebo that he had spent so many months building. Almost every single chair was filled, everyone in the Roost coming out to support their generals. Children sat in their mother's laps or on the grass at their feet. Next to the weavers was an open seat for Mr. Waxmen, after he walked his daughter up the aisle. 

There were six chairs towards the back that were all marked reserved. On one end of the reserved chairs sat a dark-skinned woman in a blue dress with a matching travel robe. Despite the grace with which she carried herself, she didn't look much older than 22. She had a white handkerchief and had been silently weeping since before the ceremony had even started. Sitting in a chair two rows behind the weeping woman was a chubbier man with brown hair and glasses. It seemed the man had tried to dress up his white button down and denim pants with a matching denim bowtie. He couldn't remember if he knew the bride or the groom but he cried during the ceremony anyway; feeling overwhelmed at their happiness.

The music started, generously played by local musicians and for a moment everyone held their breath. Steven Waxmen looked so dapper and so very proud as he and Julia walked up the aisle, arm in arm. Her dress was a bright sunny yellow and Magnus felt his breath and thoughts get knocked out of him the moment he saw her. Instead of her usual red bandana and ponytail, her warm brown hair was down. Flowers had been braided into her hair, framing her face and helping to keep her mother's veil in place. She still wore her work boots though, something that made Magnus fall for her just that much more. 

"And now, the vows. Ladies first, my dear." The half-elf cleric said, nodding to Julia. Placing her hand in Magnus's she smiled at him before speaking. "Magnus you've never been intimated by my strength, my drive, or my work. It may seem like simple things but for a girl like me it means so much. I love that you are willing to fight by my side, or rush in to someone's rescue. You are filled with love, and with kindness. I can't wait to have a house filled with dogs and so many wooden ducks with you." A laugh rippled through the croud. Several carved ducks filled the gaps between vases of flowers. Julia laughed too, though tears blurred her vision. 

The cleric smiled and turned to Magnus. "Now you." The carptenter gave Julia's hand a squeeze, tears already falling down his face as he looked at her. "Julia you are smart, skilled, and compassionate. Like me, you are always willing to help anyone who needs you. I may not know much about the man I was before I moved here; but I know who I want to be going forward and it's all because of you. You found a man with a duck obession and a memory that doesn't always work and loved him anyway. You never tell me to hide my emotions and never think less of me when I feel lost." The psudeo-aunts both started crying at this point. Steven was too but would never admit it. 

"Alright, well with the blessings of Reorx, it is a great honor to announce that I can now pronounce the heroes of Raven's Roost husband and wife. You may now-" Before he could even finish his sentence, Julia had bounced on the balls of her feet before pulling Magnus in for a kiss. He wrapped an arm around her waist, dipping her before breaking the kiss. The cheers were deafing! Everyone jumped to their feet, cheering for the two of them. 

The man in the blue denim bowtie slipped out of the crowd, knowing that he shouldn't stay long. The woman in blue looked for a moment as though she wanted to rush into the crowd and congratulate the newlyweds. Collecting herself she chocked back a sob and left as well, heading off in the same direction that the man had. Halfway out of town she abruptedly changed directions, leaving the man to walk alone. 

The afterparty was full of dancing, laughter, well-wishes, and good mead. Amber had decided last minute to come to the wedding and danced with Magnus while Julia danced with the baby. Angus was about a year old now, alert and full of precious baby giggles. He was also talking now, in 4-5 word sentances. Heather's kids insited on trying to dance with Julia too. The celebration lasted well after sunset. With both moons rising in the darkening sky, Mr. and Mrs. Burnsides climbed into the cart and headed off on their honeymoon. It was Julia who carried Magnus across the thresehold of the Waxmen family summer cabin. He would be the one to carry her over the threshold to his-- well now, their house when they got back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as I was typing this up, I considered making a two chapter spin-off to really go into detail about Barry and Lucretia's prespectives on the wedding. Is that something any of you would be interested in? 
> 
> I am so sorry that I disappeared for two months! I had a major case of writer's block brought on by me getting sick. Hopefully I'll be able to finish this fic here within the next few weeks. Thanks for sticking aroud though. And if you're a new reader: hello! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always greatly appreiciated. ^_^


	7. A Rocking Chair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Continental Craftsman Showcase is coming up soon. Whatever will Magnus make to try and earn the title of master?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all fluff!! I thought we deserved a lot of happy before the story continues.

About a month after the wedding came another celebration. The grand re-opening of the Hammer & Tongs; now under the management of the newly wedded Burnsides family. The two of them had returned from their honeymoon, talked out all of the details with Steven, and filed the correct paperwork for both the wedding and the shop. People flitted in and out of the shopfront, both to buy things as well as to compliment the couple. The grand re-opening lasted three days. 

A second celebration took place one evening. Ingrid and Meridiana had invited both of the Burnsides over for dinner. "So how was the cabin?" Ingrid asked as she set the table. Supper was almost ready and there was plenty to talk about. Julia answered first. "It was really nice, I hadn't been to the family cabin in years. It's wonderfully quiet and cozy up there." Magnus nodded, setting down the glasses for everyone. "We had a really nice time." The aunts shared a pointed look and a knowing smile. 

Meridiana brought the warm rolls to the table first, then the casserole that had become one of Magnus' favorite dishes. "Five days at a secluded cabin on your honeymoon; are we sure that the shop re-opening is your only announcement?" Magnus flushed a little but laughed, loud and happy. "No, nothing like that yet." Julia nodded her agreement and added "don't worry that is something Mags and I have talked about. You two, and Papa will be the firt to know if we have a family announcement to make." Over dinner they talked about the shop, how Marissa was doing as governor, how big little Angus was getting, and got the newlyweds caught up on the gossip they had missed. 

It was Julia would reminded her father about the upcoming Continental Showcase; but it was Steven Waxmen who pulled Magnus aside and told him to go. He had three months to work on a piece that could earn him the title Master Carpenter. Magnus seemed a bit unsure of his own talent but sent out a registration letter anyway. After all if he failed, he could always try again next year. Not every craftsperson who lived in the Roost went out for the master level, content to make what they could for the people they knew best. 

So over the next few days Magnus came up with a list of projects he could present at the showcase. He was leaning towards making a desk, or perhaps a vanity with a chair and comb. One morning, when the shop was closed, he sat in his wife's forge as she worked on a couple of candle holders. "Jules, you look like you're not fully focused on those candle holders. Who are they for?" She looked up, brown eyes softening as they met her husbands. "Oh it's not that. I was just thinking about what your aunts said over dinner the other night." 

"What about us starting a family?"

"Yeah. I mean Papa would rather we focus on the shop for a little bit; but we both know I love the idea of little ones running around." 

Magnus nodded. "We could do both. I mean even if you managed to get pregnant tonight, we'd have nine months to focus on the shop."

With both candle holders now finished Julia raised a brow at the roughboi sitting in her forge. "Were you planning anything for tonight Mags?" 

"Who me? Nope." Magnus was laughing a little as he continued. "I don't plan things, I rush in. It's just that we are newlyweds and anything could happen after dinner." He gave his wife a playful wink as she hung up her apron to come kiss him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Julia had been calmly running her hand through Magnus's hair for the past few minutes. It was dark outside with the sound of waves and crickets filling the air. "Have you started making your desk. The one for the showcase?" Magnus shifted in her arms as much as the tangled blanket would allow. "Not yet I was going to start it tomorrow. Why?" A thoughful quiet coated the two of them for a moment. Just as he was about to playfully ask if she'd fallen asleep Julia's voice broke his thoughts. "What if you made a rocking chair instead? We could put it in the living room as a reminder of what we want for our future. Just think about it Magnus, rocking our kid to sleep in a chair that you made. In a chair that made you a master carpenter." 

"It sounds perfect." He smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to whatever he could reach without moving. "I still want to make the desk though." Julia laughed, shaking her head. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Just after lunch one day, about a week after Magnus's birthday, Julia stepped into the woodshop her father and husband both used. She greeted Steven with a warm bowl of stew, and a kiss on the cheek before heading to her husband's workbench. There was only around a month left until the showcase but Magnus wasn't finished with the chair yet. He had made a few testers and models, but wanted it to be abbsolutely perfect. Julia kissed the top of his head. "We're going on a walk for your lunchbreak, come on." 

With a smile Magnus took her hand and followed her looping, lazy path around Raven's Roost. "So, it looks like you're almost finished with your entry." Julia commented with a smile like it wasn't obvious. "Good timing then, between that and the Craftsman Showcase. We're going to need an award winning rocking chair sooner than expected." She paused to meet Magnus's warm hazel eyes. He nodded a little unsure but it was clear he was mentally putting everything together. "Sooner than expected is a weird wording unless...No! Yes?" Laughing Julia nodded. Magnus scooped her into a happy hug, swinging her around in a circle. "A baby!?" 

"A baby." She nodded, echoing his laugh.

"A baby Burnsides! We have to tell the aunts-- no, we have to tell your dad!" Julia put a hand on his shoulder, stopping his train of thought. 

"Let's tell them after you come home with a title."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't like being sad then treat this chapter as the calm before the storm, and brace yourself for my next upload. Comments and Kudos are always appriciated!! This chaper wasn't originally supposed to be as long as it's become so I'd love to hear what you think about it. Thanks for reading!! ^_^


	8. I Love You, Jules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Continental Craftsman Showcase is quickly approaching which means that it's time for Magnus to head to Neverwinter! I sure hope no power hungry former governors show up while he's away..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've read this far, brace yourself. You saw the chapter title... This is where the major character death warning comes into play. 
> 
> If you want to read this chapter but don't want to be too sad you can read until the first break safely; I think.  
> If you skip this chapter I won't be mad; your mental health comes first.
> 
> Yes, btw, I did make myself sad while writing this.

For the first time since he started this piece for the showcase, the rocking chair sees the light of day. Literally, that is Magnus has pulled it out of his workshop and into the main space of Hammer & Tongs. It's a beautiful rocking chair, with a wide seat and a tall back to give plenty of space to hold a fussy baby in any way you might need to. The spindles that line the back are both functional and carved to mimic the shapes of the columns that hold up the city of Raven's Roost. In the top curve of the back there is a cutout in the shape of a duck with delicate leaves carved into the wood beside it. The angle of incline when still was just as comfortable now as it would be when a cushion would be added after the Showcase. In short, it truly was a masterpiece of a chair.

Magnus was looking it over for the third time this morning, making sure every little detail was as perfect as possible. He had never really considered himself patient or delicate until his apprenticeship had started, but this chair proved that he could be both. Satisfied but nervous he ran a cloth over the whole chair, polishing it up simply for something to do with his hands.

Steven, who still worked in the shop because he was much too young to retire, looked up from the paperwork laid out across his desk. "Magnus! Son, look at this!" Steven stood up and came over to inspect the project that had been hidden from him until now. "These spindles look like the Roost, how clever!" He put a hand on the end of the arm closest to him and rocked the chair, nodding at the fluidity of its movement. "These joints look strong. Have you tested it out yet?"

With a proud smile Magnus nodded. "I sat in it last night and Jules tested it out before I stained it." Steven nods again, and despite trying to be detached and critical, there is a smile lighting up his face. "Oh it smells nice too... Is that lavender?"

"Uh, well, uh, I worked in a lavender polish before the final lacquer to give it a nice, kinda, aromatic...When you’re trying to put a baby to sleep you want it to be pleasant for all the senses. Rocking a child, singing to the child, and also a pleasant lavender smell." Magnus explained with a little shrug like it was obvious. A little touch like that had taken some tinkering and was something almost no one else would think of. The lavender scent alone would make him stand out at the Showcase.

Steven nodded his approval at just how much thought his pupil turned son-in-law had put into this piece. Before he could add anything else however, the chime of the bell announced Julia's entrance. "Wow look at this; it's like a whole chair!" She laughed and took a seat in the chair between her father and husband. Both men smiled at her as she put her arms against the wood. "It smells like a grandma." She teased and Magnus only laughed, looking at her starry-eyed. She would probably be showing by the time he would get home and then the chair would get some real use. The thought alone made his heart flutter.

Getting up out of the chair Julia laced her fingers between her husband's and gave his hand a squeeze as she led him outside. She had gotten the cart all set up for his journey. There were ties and a cloth to make sure the chair would have a safe journey as well. The aunts were also waiting by the cart, each woman holding a basket they had woven, full of food for the trip.

When Magnus hugged them, Ingrid and Meridiana both waved him off like it was nothing. "You just come home with a title or a trophy." The chair, baskets and cot were tucked into the cart before Magnus turned to his family. "Thanks for pushing me to do this." He said as he shook Steven's hand. Turning to Julia he hugged her tightly before pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I'll miss you while I'm gone." She put a hand to his face, playfully scratching at his sideburns. "We'll miss you too." She said with a smile at the double meaning of her words. Magnus kissed her softly and stepped back with a grin. "I love you Jules."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kalen was not a man who wallowed. Holding grudges was one thing but there was no reason a man that could hold power like him would need to sit and fester in sadness.  
At first he had tried to find his runaway wife but either she wasn't hiding with her parents like he thought, or they were better at keeping secrets than he realized. After all he'd been through in the past two years and now he couldn't even see his own son? Another outrage that someone would have to pay for. 

The towns closest to Raven's Roost knew his name and refused him lodgings in their inns. So he went a bit further and got himself a room through charisma alone; seeing as how his money was most likely being squandered by the fool they replaced him with. At this inn he overheard a party of rather rowdy thieves talking about a camp they had recently raided. Apparently this camp had more explosives than anything else and how were they going to make money off of this? At least weapons were easy and sneaky to sell off. Kalen smirked over his bowl of stew and shifted in his chair to better listen to this squabble. By the end of dinner service a plan started to swirl around his head. Instead of going back up to his room Kalen followed the leader out to the alley.

It only took two hours and a handful of not-so-underhanded threats for the explosives to change hands. By the next morning he had a cartful of explosives and a craving for vengeance. There was just one problem.. it wouldn't be enough to take out the entire birdbrained city. Another fault in the plan was that horrid Burnsides boy. Who did he think he was anyway? An outsider with no memory had kicked Kalen out of the power and the city he had worked so hard for.

As Kalen drove the cart back towards Raven's Roost he chuckled to himself. Maybe he didn't need to take out the entire Roost; he could just get rid of the heart of the rebellion, including the fighter he hated so much. The plan evolved. He would come in through the seaside, take out the rebels and take his city back once the rubble settled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a ten days travel to Neverwinter from Raven's Roost. Magnus was thankful to have a cart with a canvas roof. Sure the sides were open to the elements but it was easier to sleep with a roof over his head. During the day when he and the horses drove along he found himself humming a song that he knew by heart; but couldn't remember well enough if he wasn't focused. Julia called it his heart song and even though it felt more like a memory, that's how Magnus thought of it now too.

Pulling up to the showcase all craftsmen were to lead their horses to the stable to check in, label their carts, and then finally take their piece inside where they would be assigned both an exhibition hall and sleeping quarters. Magnus had just dismounted and was starting to unbuckle the horse from it's harness when a boy ran up to him out of breath.

The boy's face was tear-stained and he seemed scared and out of breath and the instinct to protect this boy welled up inside of Magnus. "You're Burnsides right? The hero of the Roost?" The kid almost tripped over his own feet as he skidded to a stop. Magnus put a hand on the kid's shoulder to help him stop, dropping easily to one knee to look this child in the eye. "It's okay there, you can take a second to breathe. I've got you." The kid nodded and hiccupped as if holding back tears. "Is anyone after you?" The boy shook his head, wiping his face with the back of one hand. It didn't stop the tears that had started down his face and Magnus walked him through a deep breath.

"That's it. Can't ask for help if you're not breathing." The kid shook his head, finally meeting Magnus's eye. "I'm not asking for help, sir, I have a message. It's the Roost sir... It's Kalen." Magnus's heart sank. Of course that power-hungry bastard would wait until he was gone to come back for revenge. Julia would lead without him but if this kid had gone out of his way to find Magnus then he was needed at home.

As the fighter's heart and mind raced the kid had started crying again. "Thank you for letting me know. It's okay now." He said reassuringly, not knowing how things were the opposite of okay. Despite the growing need to run home to his family Magnus walked the kid back to his parent's lodgings before turning back up the road he had come down.  
The rocking chair had been left behind, along with the cart in an attempt to speed up his trip home. Every mile he traveled made Magnus more and more worried. When the horse would take a rest, the human would sleep fitfully, maybe two hours at a time. Still he was far too late already. At the town closest to Raven's Roost Magnus saw faces that he recognized and stopped. Marissa was walking around with a large bottle of mead and shaky hands, trying to comfort those around her. Everyone who had fled the crumbling city was sitting together talking, worrying, and mourning.

Dismounting Magnus came up to join her, face fearful as he opened his mouth to ask what happened. Upon seeing him Marissa dropped the bottle and started sobbing.She threw her arms around the fighter who suddenly didn't feel so steady. "Oh Magnus, sweetheart I'm so sorry...She stayed you know.. She had to stay and help." He rubbed the governor's back and she just squeezed him tightly. "I'm so sorry we couldn't get the message to you sooner..."

Still crying the grey-haired elected matriarch of the Roost finally let him go, taking his left hand between both of hers. "Gods above you only just got here...sit down and I'll tell you what happend." The townsfolk who could see where the two people sat down all pretended that they couldn't see their moment their hero's heart shattered.

Magnus sobbed for days; and when he did talk to the remaining townsfolk he wasn't the same. It was two months later before he got more than three hours of sleep at a time. He left soon after that, needing to get away from the coast. Adventuring jobs started after that and rushing in became his signature move. It would be years before he could sleep through the night; without waking up and reaching for her. It wasn't until he woke up in an inn in Phandalin with an elf in the other bed, and a dwarf on the floor that he felt like he was home again. "Hey fellas get up.. We gotta follow that map Barry gave us to Wave Echo cave."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, yes, I'm back!! I know I disappeared for a few months there.. Sorry!! I've been very sick this year (it's not covid!) and I also tried to participate in NaNoWriMo which is why I've been gone. Plus I kinda lost faith in my writing skills for a while there so it was a lot stacked on top of each other. 
> 
> I plan on finishing this fic and I even have a few new ones planned!! So keep an eye out for updates. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!!!

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is probably the like second or third fanfic I have ever written. It's definately the first one I have ever posted so thank you for reading! I just fell in love with TAZ and with Magnus and wanted to write a story about him. Comments are greatly apperciated!


End file.
